The Experiment
by Black Flame
Summary: Hey, This is my first fanfiction... An experiment is done on a tiny baby, who is this baby? Rowen... Hey! Wait, I don't want to tell, darn it... k, so the summary sucks, but hopefully the story is better...
1. Prologue

Jay Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction. I will be getting the first chapter out soon, I just need to verify a couple of things. But I wanted to throw this out to see what kinda responses I would get.  
  
Flame Meaning she wants to see if you all will hate this. Jay Shut up! *waps Flame on the head* (why do I put up with you???) Anyway, this is rated pg-13 cause I'm not sure what to rate it, right now there is really nothing, but I plan on it getting kinda dark and at points there will be torture. Flame Thank goodness she is not infatuated with me. (what kinda twisted person enjoys torturing the ones they love???) Jay I'm the kinda person that does. uh. I mean. *wap* Flame Alright, just let them read your story, and stop yappin your head off.. Jay doesn't own anything. so there. we'll except for Lavent, but she hasn't decided if he is gonna come back into the story or not. Jay Hey, I do own some stuff. we'll kinda.. *sigh*.. Fine! I'm broke! Now leave me alone.. *goes to sob in corner* Flame Well, enjoy the story. An review to let us know what you think. We do except flames. Jay Yah, or else you wouldn't be here Flame.. Flame * Flame looks at her blankly.* That was sad.  
  
Prologue  
  
A tiny infant lay on a metal table, the poor child couldn't possible be more than several weeks old. Large machines surrounded the tiny boy as he gazed upon them with a child-like fear and curiosity. Three figures stood several feet away from the table partly hidden in the shadows. "The project is complete. We believe from what we have seen that this experiment has gone according to plan. It is slightly hard to tell though, because you asked us to keep the added attributes dormant." A man's voice said from one of the figures.  
"Excellent, Doctor, but how do I know this is true. Is there anything you can do to show me an immediate result?" The second man spoke.  
"We expected you would want to see as much, Lavent, and have prepared in advance to show you what you want." The third figure spoke; the voice clearly revealed she was a woman. It was delicate and graceful, but it was tinged with a cruel, emotionless tone.  
The woman casually directed the other two men to a room with a glass window that allowed them to observe the tiny baby. She stepped up to a consol and began to type several different commands into the computer. The machines activated in the room and the tiny baby began to whimper in fear. These machines had hurt him before; surely they would hurt him again. Bright lights began to flash on, one by one, until the room was nothing but a blinding light. Once all of the lights were activated and there was one final surge of light before they all blinked off again.  
The tiny baby was no longer whimpering, he was bawling at the top of his lungs. The two scientists and Lavent walked back into the room, and Lavent gasped in surprise. The baby that lay on the table was screaming his head off, but that is not what caused Lavent to pause. The once brunette baby now had fine dark blue hair covering his head.  
Lavent turned to the two scientists that he had been sent to check up on. They both had a satisfied smirk on their face. "We altered his DNA, we were able to change his hair color to a color that should not be possible. Is this proof enough for you?" The male scientists asked.  
Lavent regained his composure and nodded, "This is enough proof, we will be checking up on you occasionally, but for now the project is in your hands until we decide otherwise." Even though he had composed himself he could not help but shiver inside at the looks on the scientists' faces. To think that a mother and father would willingly perform such experiments on their own son was slightly unnerving. They did not look at him as a child, but as a way to expand their knowledge and make a profit. Brushing aside his thoughts he left the room. The tiny baby boy was still crying, unnoticed by all..  
  
Jay So what do you think?? Any suggestions as to what will happen next will be accepted, but I kinda already have it written, but I might use them in later chapters. Anyway. Review. 


	2. Chapter 1

Jay All right here is the first Chapter. the only problem is that I can't remember Rowen's parents' names, so if you know them let me know what they are and I'll change what I have. At the moment, I'm using Sarah for Rowen's mother. I haven't had to use his father's name yet. Flame But if you let her know she would greatly appreciate it, and maybe she'll get out chapter's faster. Jay Hey, I never said that. Flame I know, but it doesn't matter, cause my word is law. Jay-__- ! . Ok.. Whatever.. Flame Once again, Jay don't' own anything. though I think she would love a little Rowen to torture on her ow.. Jay Shut up.. Here's the story..  
  
Rowen sighed as he unpacked his last box. His family had just moved back to Japan. They had lived there when he was a child, but when he had turned 12 they had moved to New York. He glanced around his room; everything was neat and orderly, just as his parents wanted it. His parents. Rowen sighed again at that thought. Lately, his parents had been acting strangely. Nothing big, just different. something was off, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He let the thought flow from his mind as he put away his last few items.  
Rowen's mother knocked on the door before she opened it and came in. "Rowen, it's time for your checkup. You may finish with your room once we're done." Rowen sighed than followed his mother out the door. How he despised his "checkups". He didn't understand why his parents insisted on giving him a checkup. Though it could hardly be called a checkup. Honestly, he felt like some test subject being made to jump through hoops as his parents stood by and wrote down notes.  
He continued to follow his mother up the stairs to the third floor of the house they had bought. The entire floor had been turned into a lab of some sorts. The entire house confused Rowen, though. He had thought it over and thought of all possibilities, but there should have been no way his parents could afford the house. Sure they were scientists, but they didn't have a constant flow of money coming in. He had asked his parents about it, but they had just become silent for a moment before telling him not to worry about it and to just be happy for the blessings he was given.  
Rowen let his thoughts shift to the present as he sat himself on a metal table. The cold metal went right through his jeans and he had to hold in a yelp at the touch. His parents started out as normal with the usual checking of his reflexes, eyes, nose, and such. It was like getting a check up from the doctor, but that is where the similarities ended.  
His mother guided him over to a tank filled with water and he removed his clothes till he was standing in only his swimming trunks, which he had put on earlier. He climbed up the ladder on the side of the tank and after testing the water jumped in. He took a breath of air before letting himself sink to the bottom where he made himself comfortable for the next several minuets. Supposedly, this was to increase his lung capacity. He would remain in the bottom of the tank until he heard the buzzer or could hold his breath no longer. He closed his eyes and let his body relax in a type of meditation that he had taught himself. 5 minutes passed.. 7. 9. at this point Rowen was struggling to continue to remain calm and hold his breath, but he wouldn't be able to for much longer. Finally the buzzer turned on at 12 minutes and he shot up to the surface gulping in air as he reached the top. He climbed out of the tank and shot a glare at his mother and father. That had been pushing it; they had never gone beyond 9 minutes. He was about to speak when his father interrupted.  
"Don't give me that look, you could have come up any time you wanted. We wanted to see if you were able to hold your breath for longer though. The results are intriguing Sarah, it is just as we thought." His father said with a slightly excited tone. "We'll have to do more tests to be sure, but the results of this test look promising."  
Even though Rowen was used to them speaking as though he wasn't there or if he was only some test subject, he could not help but wince. It hurt to know that he would never be more than a way to expand science to his parents. Sure he was always provided for, but it always seemed that it was never out of love, more out of a necessity.  
His father threw him a towel as he was directed over to his next test. It was another glass chamber, but this one was empty. Rowen walked in the door and sighed as it was shut behind him. He knew in his mind that what his parents put him through was inhumane and they might even be put in jail for it. The problem was that in these moments he had his parents full attention, and sometimes they would even get excited by something he would do. He felt that this was how he could make them proud, that is all he really wanted, for his parents to be proud of him. Well, that and the fact that he was quite used to these tests by now. They had always been there; he guessed they had started them when he was a baby, for he did not remember a time without them.  
A red lamp turned on about his head. He could feel the warmth emitting from it. He took in a deep breath and prepared himself. If the reaction he had seen from his parents from his first test had show anything, it was that they would be pushing him to new limits today. The chamber began to get warmer and warmer rapidly. It was burning up now, he was beginning to sweat and his breath was getting caught in his throat. His eyes began to glaze over and he swore he could see the very air burning.  
With heavy eyes and struggled breaths he looked over to where the temperature was being gauged. 179 degrees. Darn it, he began to wonder if his parents were actually trying to kill him. His head felt lightheaded and the room began spinning, the meter now read 190 degrees. He felt he couldn't take anymore and for a split second thought he was going to actually die. Than the heat vanished. The door opened and he greedily drank in the fresh, cool air. He stepped out of the chamber and collapsed to his knees, still breathing heavily. He slowly regained his footing and once he was balanced on his feet he glared furiously at his parents who were standing next to the control panel discussing their results. A quiet snarl left his lips, but it was enough to catch his parents' attention.  
"Rowen, you should be used to this by now, there is no reason for your behavior." His father spoke quietly, yet had a reprimanding tone in it.  
"No reason, I could have died!" He yelled, than cursed loudly.  
His mother strode over to him and gave him a quick and hard slap to the face. "Watch your language, young man. Stop being so dramatic, we were observing you the entire time you were fine. Now, move along to the next station." His mother scolded.  
Rowen had to hold back the tears. she had hit him. Sure it had only hurt a little, but she had never raised a hand to him before. Numbly he moved to the next station. He quickly remembered what was expected of him next and held back a sigh. This may very well be his least favorite. It wasn't so much the task in itself; it was the combination of this one and the heat test. He quietly stepped into the next chamber.  
Almost the second the door shut behind him the temperature dropped. Heat followed by extremely cold temperatures, it always sent a shock to his nerves. He repressed a shiver at the cold wind blowing around him. The temperature dropped quickly and mercilessly. Some irrational part of his mind whimpered and asked quietly how the wind could be so cruel, didn't it realize he come close to burning up only moments before? It was irrational, of course the wind, the air, wouldn't pay him any mind. It was not a conscious being, it was simply doing as his parents were commanding. Yet somewhere inside him, he felt betrayed. As if the very air was supposed to be his friend, his ally, or his protector. And here was the wind blowing harshly freezing him to the very core of his bones.  
His skin had long passed the point of being numb. Now it simply shivered in an attempt to restore the feeling that had long been replaced by a tingling sensation. His body was beginning to shut down and in a half detached way he glanced at the temperature gauge. -160 degrees, was it really that cold? He shouldn't be able to still be alive in that temperature, something whispered in his head. Ice crystals at one point had formed over his body, but it had long passed the point where even ice could form.  
He could feel his systems shutting down and slowly, sluggishly turned his gaze to his "parents", goodness they weren't even looking at him, they were looking at the results coming up on the computer screen. He felt as though he were having an out of body experience, as he watched his father sigh than push several buttons turning off the machine. The wind stopped and the door to the chamber opened. Rowen simply collapsed forward. He lay unmoving on the ground. His mother calmly walked over and touched his neck to feel for a pulse. "He's still alive." She said in an emotionless tone.  
His father walked over and picked him up, "That will be all for today." Then he was carried to his room, placed on his bed, and left alone as his parents walked out. Out of his room. as they always did. they always leave him.  
  
Flame So what you think?? This is her first time writing a story as we have already said. and she has no clue how she is doing.. So reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again! 


	3. Chapter 2

Jay Sorry for taking to long, my work is really cutting into my free time. *sigh... Here's the story, hope you like it. Flame Blah blah blah. she don't own anything...  
  
Rowen released a heavy sigh as he looked up at the building he stood in front of. He was not looking forward to this day at all. The only positive thing that he could think of was that he had come back now and not in the middle of the year. He couldn't stand out, it would not be aloud. Though, he supposed that being a new student at this school wouldn't help his need to stay unnoticed.  
He had arrived early, there seemed to be no other students on the campus. He had to have a meeting with the principle before the first day of school started and he wanted to get a feel of the layout of the school before attempting to navigate the halls through the mass student body.  
He slowly trudged into the school building and walked to the principles office. When he opened the door the secretary at the front desk greeted him. "Are you Rowen Hashiba?" Rowen nodded. "Good, your right on time. The principle is right through that door, go ahead in, he is expecting you." He nodded once again and walked through the door he had been directed to.  
"Rowen Hashiba, I presume?" the principle asked from the desk he was sitting behind. The principle was a rather large man, Rowen guessed he had enjoyed many a fine meal in his lifetime. He was slightly balding on the top of his head and his black hair was streaked with fine gray hairs. He peered at Rowen through the spectacles that rested on his nose.  
"Yes sir." Rowen quietly nodded.  
"Well, good to see you're a punctual student. We need more of those at our school." The principle handed Rowen several papers. "Here is a map of the layout of the school, your class schedule, your locker number and combination, and the books you need to pick up from the library before you start your day." Rowen nodded politely as he glanced over his papers. Then he looked up at the principle.  
"Principle Sewory, about the letter from my parents.." Rowen paused in thought.  
"Ah, yes." Sewory nodded. "I have spoken with the teachers and none of them will point out your IQ level or make a spectacle of your intelligence. Though I must admit the request was slightly surprising, do you not want your accomplishments known?"  
Rowen sighed, "Its not that. In the past I have received some unwanted reactions from it before. I would prefer to avoid these reactions at any cost, as would my parents." The principle nodded and than Rowen was dismissed to get ready for the day.  
  
Ryo and Sage waited impatiently at the street corner for their friends, each of them glancing at their watch every now and than. At the same time they both noticed two figures rushing at them quickly. The two impatient boys both tried to hold back an amused smile that tried to crack through at the sight they beheld. One rather stout boy was pulling another smaller boy behind him so quickly that the second boy barely touched the ground. The two racing figures came to a grinding halt before Ryo and Sage.  
"What kept you guys?" Ryo asked as they started walking quickly towards school.  
Cye was about to say something when Kento interrupted him. "Fish boy here forgot to set his alarm clock, we still would have made it in time if he hadn't insisted on doing all his morning chores before leaving. Ha, for once you can't blame it on me." Kento said smugly.  
Sage shook his head in amusement. "It's the first day of school and we are going to start it off with being late."  
Ryo huffed. "We're not late yet, we'll get there in time don't worry." Even as he said this, they quickened their pace another notch.  
"Have you heard the rumors?" Cye asked casually, knowing his three friends had not. He somehow was always one of the first people to find out anything.  
"What rumors?" Kento asked quickly. Sage and Ryo looked at Cye intently waiting for Cye's answer.  
"Well, apparently, we're getting a new student. They say he is from America. Though he was originally from Japan. I've been told that he and his family moved into the old Koto mansion." Cye loved knowing the latest gossip before his friends. It was the one moment he was always positive he would never be interrupted.  
"Did you catch his name?" Ryo asked curiously.  
Cye shook his head, "No, as far as I know, nobody knows who he is exactly." The four boys let their thoughts ponder over this for several more minuets as they raced into the school. They all had homeroom together so they quickly ran their as fast as they could. They had 3 minuets before the bell would ring.  
Sage curiosity was peeked and he dared to let the tiniest of hopes form in his mind. He's originally from Japan, but he went to America, now he's back again. could it possibly be. Sage cut off his thoughts and focused on getting to the classroom, they barely made it into the room just as the bell rang. The four boys jumped into the quickest seats they could find.  
  
Rowen glumly sat in his chair. He couldn't believe the number of books that he had to have. It was absolutely ridiculous. He was sure that they grew more numerous every year. He was also sure that his generation would be the ones hunched over themselves in their old years, from having their backs broken from caring their backpacks loaded to the max with books.  
He let his thoughts drift to other matters as students began to slowly file into the classroom. He saw them each cast a curious glance his way than turn to whisper to each other. He looked down at his clothes and yet another frown crossed his face. He picked at the shirt he was wearing with something akin to disgust. His clothes were another part of this charade his parents were forcing him to put on. He had been given strict orders to follow in his new school settings. No attachments to any people being the primary one. For some reason his parents did not want him to get attached to any students, they didn't want him to have any friends. The second was to make himself as inapproachable as possible, this where his clothing came in. He looked like a nerd. there was no other way to put it. He was wearing slacks, shiny clean shoes, and a button up t-shirt tucked in. Oh, how he really was despising the way he looked. The third rule was that he was not to get involved in any extra curricular activates and was to return home right after school, no exceptions.  
He sighed once more and watched and analyzed each student as they walked in. The majority of the class was now in the room and the teacher was making the final adjustments to his desk. The bell would be ringing any second now.. Just as they bell began its chime four boys came crashing into the room and plopped themselves into desks.  
Rowen was in shock. NO! His mind screamed. It's not possible. Please, don't let this be possible. But there was no denying it. The four students that had just run in were his child hood friends. He hadn't seen them in almost four years, and though they had changed slightly in appearance. there was no denying they were his friends.. Sage, Ryo, Kento, and Cye.  
Why now?!? He screamed to himself. Why now?!? What was he to do? Would they recognize him, sure he had changed over the years, but it wasn't every day that you met someone with blue hair. His parents had clearly told him that he was to have no friends. What was he to do? They had been through so much together, he considered them more of brothers than friends, and he knew without a doubt that they felt the same. What was he to do?  
  
The teacher looked at the almost late individuals with a raised eyebrow. "Cutting it close, aren't we gentlemen?" A slow blush crossed each of the four individuals faces. "Let's just try to not cut it as close again." He suggested than quickly went on to other matters. "Well class, we have a new student to welcome to our school, he's originally from Japan, but awhile back moved to the United States. Class, please extend your welcome to Rowen Hashiba."  
Cye, Kento, Ryo, and Sage all let out a gasp as they turned to see the man who was now standing.  
  
This was it. ". please extend your welcome to Rowen Hashiba." Rowen could already feel his heart breaking at what he planed to do. As he rose he tried to ignore the gasp that had simultaneously escaped from four students.  
"Hello" Rowen simply said as he allowed a mask of no emotion be placed on his face as he casually glanced around the room, not even batting an eye when his eyes crossed paths with each of his friends. He held back the wince as he saw the flash of hurt cross upon his friends' faces. Yet still even though his heart broke a little more with each second, he emotionlessly returned to his seats, not even acknowledging his friends. All heads once again returned to the teacher as he began to teach the day's lesson. Once all eyes were again off of Rowen he could not hold back the tear that slipped past his defenses and down his cheek.  
  
Jay Sorry, I had wanted to make this chapter longer before putting it out, but its taking to long so I just put this out, and I hope the next will come soon. Flame Poor thing, she really is trying to get this out as soon as possible. stupid work. gonna overwork my little Jay. Jay... since when did you become protective???? Anyways... To all of those who reviewed saying you couldn't believe how cruel his parents are.. I know, I guess I have a sadistic side to me or something. But honestly, this is a horrible thing for parent's to do, and I'm not like condoning it or anything, I just think it makes a good plot.. T. G... thanks for the father's name, but the only problem is I have been using the American names, because they are the one's I'm most familiar with. Sorry... I actually like the Japanese names much better, but I don't know who I will be putting into this story and don't want to have to worry about getting the name wrong. To anyone else. Thanks so much, I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you will continue to like it. Flame That's it for now, she has to go to work. darn managers.. My poor little Jay. Jay.. O_o 


End file.
